


Car Rides and Kisses

by landninja



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, HS!AU, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian!Eliza, Lesbian!Martha, M/M, Trans!Angelica, i can not believe that this is fanfic about the founding fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landninja/pseuds/landninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton was not known for being the straight A student, or the nicest kid in school. He does have a soft spot though. John Laurens. John Laurens makes Alex write poetry (which he does but only anonymously to the literary magazine). </p><p>Alex is known for getting into fights with people. People like Aaron Burr, who flip flops in student elections. So, naturally, Alex spray paints Burr’s car. At first, all was going well until the one person he didn’t want to see walks out of the school, towards the parking lot. His crush, John Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Rides and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> welp

Alexander Hamilton was not known for being the straight A student, or the nicest kid in school. He does have a soft spot though. John Laurens. John Laurens makes Alex write poetry (which he does but only anonymously to the literary magazine).

Alex is known for getting into fights with people. People like Aaron Burr, who flip flops in student elections. So, naturally, Alex spray paints Burr’s car. At first, all was going well until the one person he didn’t want to see walks out of the school, towards the parking lot. His crush, John Laurens.

“Fuck.” Alex whispers under his breath. “Yo, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Well, it looks like you’re spray painting Aaron Burr’s car.” John says.

“Okay, it is what it looks like, just please don’t tell someone.” Alex pleads.

“Why shouldn’t I? I could get in trouble just for being near you.”

“You can go, I mean I wouldn’t be mad.” Alex offers.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay and help you.”

“What? Really? You’ll stay?” Alex says, unable to control his happiness.

“Yeah, Burr’s a dick, and he always switches sides depending on who he thinks is going to win.”

“Right? It is so annoying!”

“Besides, I can help.”

“You don’t have to. Really, you’ll get in trouble.”

“So what if I get in trouble.”

“You’re like popular for being like, perfect? You’ve never done anything wrong in your life.”

“Not according to my dad. Being who I am is wrong.”

“Fuck your dad. He sounds like a real asshole.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t like that, him being a homophobe and all.”

“Ouch. That sucks.”

“Yeah, especially when you’re gay.” John whispers.

Alexander fills with happiness when he finds out that John might be able to love him back.

“Say something, please. You’re the first person I’ve ever come out to.” John starts to tear up, thinking how this kid knows his deepest darkest secret. It doesn’t matter that Alex is John’s crush.

“Oh, sorry. Hey, don’t cry. If it makes you feel better, I’m bisexual.”

“Yeah, but you’re not in the school spotlight like I am. But thank you…?”

“Alex, Alexander Hamilton. And you’re John Laurens. We have math, English, and chem together.” Alex points out.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, all of my friends are in those classes. My crush is as well. But he’ll never notice me.”

“Crushes suck. Mine makes me want to shout that I love him off of rooftops.”

“Yeah same! Wait, you like a guy?” John asks.

“Yeah, but he’s too busy with his friends to notice me.”

“But everyone thinks that you and Eliza, what’s her last name?”

“Schuyler. And what about Eliza and I?”

“Everyone thinks you guys are dating. I mean you do have your arm around her a lot.”

“We’re really close. She is one of the only people who wants to talk to me.”

“Oh, really?” John says, over excitedly. “I mean, that’s sad, that you only really have one friend.”

“Yeah, well that’s how it rolls, I guess.”

“You seem cool, at least.”

“Thanks, but I’ll destroy your rep.”

“I hate having this rep.”

“Why? All the teachers like you. I’d kill for that.”

“Why?”

“Because you can carry on, and use your phones during class. I can’t.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

As the conversation died down, John went searching in his bag for something, finding it and then he dropped to his knees.

“Uh, John? What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you.”

“What?”

“I’m helping you vandalize Burr’s car.”

“No. No you’re not. Go inside John.”

“I’m helping you. Whether you like it or not, I’m helping you.” John said, uncapping his sharpie.

“What are you going to do with that?”

“This.” He said, drawing a turtle with a little speech bubble that says “Fuck off! :D”

Alex looked down in amazement, partly because the school’s golden boy was vandalizing a car, partly because of how fast he drew a turtle, and partly because his crush was on his knees before him.

“See? I can help!” John said, looking up with a goofy smile.

Alex smiled back, “That turtle? It’s like perfect? How?”

“Oh, I draw in my free time.”

“I’d say.”

“So, did I do a good job?”

 

“Yes, you did.” Alex said smiling. Alex finished his work, then helping John stand up.

“You wanna go to Starbucks? With me?”

“Right now?” Alex asked, checking the time on his phone.

“Uh, yeah. If you can.”

“Uh, I can’t. Sorry. Tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a date!”

Alex and John both blushed, then John clarified. “Not like an actual date, because that’d be weird.”

“Yeah, weird. Look, I have to catch the bus, but see you later.”

“Wait, the city bus? Let me drive you.”

“Don’t worry yourself with it. It’s the opposite way for you.”

“I don’t mind. Really. I’d rather spend my time driving you around, than spending it with my dad.”

“What about your mom? If your dad’s an asshole you’ve had to get your kind-hearted genes from your mom.”

“She died when I was young.” John said, blushing and starting to tear up again.

“Hey, don’t be sad. I know how it feels. My dad ditched my mom and I when I was 10, and my mom died when I was 12, from cancer.” He said, pulling John into a hug.

“Where do you live now?”

“I live with foster families, I’m the oldest so I watch all of the kids.” Alex says, embarrassed.

“I’m driving you.” John says decidedly, pulling Alex’s hand.

“Thanks.” He said, blushing.

“Oh, sorry.” He said, realizing what he’d done.

“It’s fine.”

They both got into John’s car, Alex typing away at his phone.

“Ooh, who are you talking to?” John nudged Alex.

“Oh, no one. I’m getting a head start on our final for English.”

“How do you have the prompt? Already?”

“He gave it to us last class...?”

“Oh, really? I missed last class.”

Alex didn’t want to tell John he noticed, so he just goes for a nod. John pulls out of the parking lot, knowing most of the way towards where Alex lives.

“My friends were nice enough to tell me that I didn’t miss anything.”

“They sound like awful people, to be honest.”

“Yeah, well. They’re my friends, and I really can’t change friends this late in high school.”

“You could, I mean. You could hang out with my friends every once in awhile. After school of course. Where we couldn’t damage your rep.” Alex joked.

“That sounds amazing, actually. As long as my dad doesn’t find out, I would love to hang out with you and your friends.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, because everyone who I hang out with is actually really rude towards everyone who isn’t like them. I think I’m their token minority friend.” John says, ashamed.

“That’s awful. I’ll fight them.”

“Alex, you’re like 5’7”, and maybe 100 pounds wet.” John teased.

“You’re awful, John Laurens.”

“I know.” He smiled.

Alex could feel his heart melting, and he just wanted to kiss him right there.

“Oh, go left here.”

“Really? But the fasted route says-”

“The fastest route is bullshit. Trust me.” Alex says.

“You’re something else, Alexander Hamilton.”

“Thank you. You can drop me off here.”

“Alex, this is a back alley. It’s not safe here.”

“It is for me. My house is right there, he said pointing to an apartment building.”

“Oh, why couldn’t I drop you off in the front of your building?”

“It’s basically surrounded by one-way streets, and it’s a hassle to get there.”

“Oh. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Bye, John.”

“Wait, Alex! Can I have your number or something?”

“Oh, sure!” He said giving John his number and Alex getting John’s number. “Text me when you get home, so I know you didn’t get lost. Alright?”

“Sure. Now how do I get out of this alley?”

“Turn at the first left, then take the second right.”

“Thank you so much.”

“No, thank you for the ride.”

“Any time.”

Alex waves goodbye to John, basically running to his house to call Eliza.

“You’ll never guess what happened after school!”

“Based on how out of breath you are, it’s either you got suspended and ran up to tell me or it’s really good. Spill.”

“John Laurens saw what I was doing and decided to help.” He squealed.

“Oh my god! What happened next?”

“So we were talking about how shitty his dad is, and he comes out to me! He’s gay Eliza!”

“I’m so happy for you! You are getting married, and when it happens I call maid of honor!”

“Shut up, that’s not happening. Anyway, I have to cancel our after school plans tomorrow.”

“Oh my god. You’re going on a date with John Laurens!”

“No I’m not. We’re just hanging out.”

“Alone, in some Starbucks right?” She guesses.

“Wha- how’d you know?”

“That’s like the most typical first date ever. A Starbucks is just classy enough and it’s also just casual enough. It’s a first date! My boy, Alexander Hamilton is going on a date!”

“Hush…” Alex said, blushing.

“Never. I want all the details tomorrow, first thing. Alright?”

“I guess. I also invited him to hang out with us whenever he wanted to.”

“Aw, introducing him to the parents, classy.”

“Shut up, Eliza.”

“Never!”

“You’re the worst. Also, everyone thinks we’re dating.”

“No, you’ve got to be kidding me. This is why Theo won’t go out with me! You’re the worst Alex!” She joked.

“I’ll talk to you later, babe. I have homework and I need to watch the kids.”

“Bye, and don’t call me babe if you want to keep your dick.”

“Damn, feisty. Sorry.”

“Bye Alex.”

“Bye Liza.”

Alex went into the living room, and sitting down to watch some T.V. A little later, the other foster kids walked in. Knowing full well that their foster parents wouldn’t be home until 3am, he took control of the household. “Do your homework.” He told them as they walked in the door. “I’ll be checking, and if you try to lie to me, I’ll know.”

“Fine, we know.” They all said.

Alex was in charge of making the food, and he decided to make grilled cheese and chips. The only thing good about their foster parents was that they gave Alex the credit card once a week and he bought the food.

Alex got to work making the food. Alex noticed the time, wondering why John hadn’t texted that he got home alright. Alex decided to call to make sure he was okay.

John answered it on the fourth ring. “Shit, I forgot to text, I’m so sorry.”

“Hello to you too. I figured, but I wanted to make sure you weren’t being held for ransom.”

“Wait, that happens in that part of town?”

“No, I was kidding. You need to calm down.”

“Oh. I’m just worried for you. It’s really dangerous.”

“Don’t worry. I’m nice to everyone, and they don’t bother me.”

“That’s good.”

“I would hope so. Shit, I gotta go.

“What’s wrong?” John asked, worried.

“Oh, nothing, I was just burning some grilled cheeses. I fixed the problem. Don’t worry.”

“So you don’t have to go?” John asked, hopeful.

“Not unless you want me too.”

“Really?”

“I’m not rude, John.” Alex said, playing it off.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fair.” Alex heard some muffled yelling. “I gotta go.”

“Why? Was that your dad?”

“Yeah, some girl he wants me to meet. If only he knew.” John laughed.

“If only.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow? Starbucks?”

“Yup. See you then.” Alex hung up.

Alex plated and served the grilled cheese. “Dinner time!” he called out, and he heard doors opening, and saw children come running out.

“Eat up. They won’t be back until their normal time, so I trust you’ll go to bed at 10?” He asked the children. They all nodded.

“Good. Once you finish, grab a chore out of the cup.”

They all groaned, but did what they were told. Once everything was done, Alex finished on his midterm essay, got a headstart on some econ homework, and began to toil through chem.

A text came up on his phone.

**From: John Laurens**

_**Are you good at chem? im stuck** _

_**help me pls** _

_**alexander** _

_**please** _

_**i m  s u f f e r i n g** _

**To: John Laurens**

_**John calm down** _

_**I'll help you** _

_**Call me for help alright?** _

John called him, and Alex worked him through the problems. “So, how was the girl?”

“Oh, she was nice. I mean she’s a girl, and I’m gay, so it doesn’t work out?”

“I figured. So do you understand it now?”

“Yeah, kind of. Thank you for helping.”

“Not a problem.”

“I gotta go, my dad doesn’t like me using my phone while I’m doing homework.”

“Alright. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Alex finishes up. He looks at the time, and it’s coming up on 10:30, so he checks on the kids. They’re all asleep, so he goes to bed.

The next day, he sees Eliza, and she drags him away, begging for details.

“Eliza, this is why people think we’re dating.”

“I don’t care at this point in time, I want to know everything.”

“Alright, calm down.” Alex says, telling her everything that happened that afternoon and night.

“Okay, so you know how Angie has a lot of boys clothes?”

“Yeah? Where are you going with this Eliza…”

“I grabbed some, with her permission of course, and here they are.”

“Eliza, I have clothes.”

“Yeah, but Angie’s let you borrow this one before, and you look hot in it.”

“I thought you were a lesbian Eliza.”

“I can still tell when someone’s hot.”

“Fair enough.”

“Angie said you could keep it if you wanted to.”

“Oh, yeah. I’d love to keep it. Remind me to get something for her. Alright?”

“Got it. Now put it on, and go to class.”

“Fine, I’ll see you in Econ!”

“Bye Alex!”

He put the shirt on, and then walked to English, feeling confident.

When he got in, John sent a quick nod towards Alex, acknowledging his presence, but not ruining anything for the both of them. The lesson went on for forever, and finally the bell rung. John got up quickly, rushing over towards the door, and Alex’s seat, dropping a piece of paper on Alex’s desk. The paper had an address and a time. Alex assumed that it was the information for their Starbucks date.

The day went by agonizingly slow, but Econ with Eliza was fun because he got to gush about what had happened in math, and Eliza was making plans for Alex’s and John’s wedding.

The day ended, and Alex was walking too the bus stop, because the closest Starbucks was still a couple miles away, and Alex was not showing up sweaty and late.

Alex had just began walking off of school grounds, and John pulled up next to Alex.

“Need a ride?” He joked.

“Why thank you kind stranger.” He smiled.

While they were stuck at a red light, John commented on what Alex was wearing. “You look great. I assume that your crush asked you out, and you’re going on a date with him after me.” John tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Oh, no. It’s just a shirt. My crush kind of asked me out on a date, but it’s not a real date. I doubt he even knows how I feel.”

“I’m sure he’s not oblivious to your affection.”

Alex laughs and John’s sure it’s the purest thing in the world. “I’m 100% sure he’s oblivious.”

“How can you be sure?” John asked, sincerely.

“Because it’s you.” Alex whispered.

“Did you say it was me, Alex?” John asked.

“Yeah, I mean I can leave if you’re uncomfor-” Alex was cut off by John pulling him into a kiss.

After they kissed for a few seconds, they both pulled back.

“Oh.” Was all Alex could say.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I mean-” John trailed off.

“Pull into a parking lot.”

“What?”

“I’m going to makeout with you so hard, John Laurens. Pull into a parking lot.”

John nodded, quickly finding an empty parking lot.

“You were so oblivious, John. God, you were so oblivious.” Alex rambled.

“I know, fuck, I know.”

As soon as John put the car in park, Alex pulled John into his lap. “God, I can’t wait to be able to kiss you, finally.”

“We’ve already kissed Alex.” He laughed.

“I still can’t believe that happened.” He smiled. “The golden boy of school dating the ragtag orphan.”

“I never said we were dating, Alex.”

“Oh, I mean-”

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Alex kissed John, and John kissed back. Alex soon bit the other’s lip, asking for permission. John opened his mouth, allowing Alex’s tongue to enter.

They spend the rest of their date time kissing, and both boys have various marks to show for it.

“What are you going to tell your dad?” Alex asks, playing with John’s fingers.

“I’ll text Martha, asking if she’ll cover for me. What about your foster parents?”

“Oh, um, they don’t care.”

“Please tell me they aren’t like Miss. Hannigan from Annie, Alex.”

“They are, but they decide to get drunk at bars until 3am.”

“Alex…”

“Don’t worry about me, John.”

John’s phone chimed. “It’s from Martha. She said that she would cover for me.”

“Tell her I love her.”

“I’m sure she would appreciate the thought, but she’s a lesbian.”

“So is Eliza! We could set them up.”

“We could.”

“Speak of the devil, she’s calling.”

“Answer it, I don’t want to die!” John joked, knowing about her reputation.

“Hi, yes, no he didn’t rape me, yes it was, don’t scream, yes we did; that's why I didn’t answer your texts, please don’t cut my dick off, no John hasn’t seen it, you’re gross. She wants to talk to you.” He said, handing the phone over.

“Erm, hi Eliza.”

“Hi John. I assume you can put together that I will cut your dick off if you break Alexander’s heart.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t think of it.”

“Good, now would you please hand the phone back to our dear Alexander?”

“Oh, sure.” He said, handing the phone back to Alex.

“I’ve got to do. Bye Eliza.”

“She’s… violent.”

“Actually, she’s really not. She has a panic attack if she’s any blood, so she wouldn’t. Don’t worry. She wouldn’t harm a fly.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Besides, I would die nobly for my boyfriend.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“Any time.”

 

“Are we still on for that Starbucks date?”

“So it was a date!”

“Yeah, it was.”

“I’m always ready for a date with you.” Alex said.

Alex let John up from his lap, and John got back into the driver’s seat, and drove to Starbucks.

**Author's Note:**

> i have other stuff i've written and i don't rly like hamilton anymore welp


End file.
